


She's chilly

by iblamethenubbins



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Comic strip, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the SGC infirmary, Sam and Jack are lying in in their beds at night, longing for each other, as they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's chilly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar For My Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258391) by [PepperF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF). 



> A fanart for one of my new favourite fics.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
